One Small Word Can Mean More Than It Seems
by Antares28
Summary: Chris slips up and is exposed, changing the lives of the Charmed Ones, particularly Piper forever. Will eventually be PiperLeo. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EPISODES! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

One Small Word Can Mean More Than It Seems  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only the plot and my imagination (makes rainbow in midair with hands while saying "imagination")  
  
Chapter 1 A Revelation  
Chris was alone in the attic, looking at the Book of Shadows. It had been a while since he had taken the potion to hide his secrets. He didn't want the girls, or especially Leo to find out. Chris was angry with Leo for more reasons than one. Piper came upstairs.  
" What are you doing?" she asked.  
" Just looking for something," Chris said. Piper looked at him for a minute and went back to looking for what she was looking for.  
" Uh, Piper? We have a demon to fight," Chris said. Piper sighed in frustration.  
" Great. Just when I have something important," she said.  
" A date?" Chris asked. Piper looked sternly at him.  
" That is none of your business Chris," she said. Chris looked down at the floor.  
" I'm sorry. I've been very annoyed lately. Ignore my ranting," Piper said. " Anyway, what demon this time?"  
" Cetran. You can just use the spell you used for the Trok demon, after you reword it, and the Power of Three," Chris said. He wrote it down and gave it to Piper. She took it and left the attic. Chris walked over to the desk in which Piper had put hers and Leo's wedding picture. He picked it up and sighed.  
Downstairs, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were preparing to summon Cetran. They read the summoning spell and Cetran materialized in front of them. He looked around and fired an energy ball at the girls. Chris watched this as Piper blew up the energy ball. Phoebe and Paige dove out of the way. The demon telekinetically sent Phoebe and Paige flying. He took a breath and shot a stream of fire from his mouth like a dragon right at Piper. Chris couldn't take it.  
" Look out, Mom!" he cried. He dove, pushing Piper to the ground. Piper looked at him in shock as Phoebe kick boxed the demon from behind. Piper quickly got up and joined her sisters.  
" From other worlds, far and near, let's get him, Cetran out of here!" they chanted. Cetran exploded and was vanquished. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sighed in relief before looking back to Chris, remembering what he just said. Piper looked most shocked of all. Chris seized the opportunity to orb out, leaving three shocked and confused Charmed Ones. 


	2. Learning the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only my imagi-nation.  
  
A/N Thanks for all the great reviews! I will try to post new chapters regularly, okay? Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 2 Learning the Truth  
Piper lay down on the couch. She was feeling faint after what had just happened. Phoebe had gone to get a cold compress.  
" What just happened?" Piper asked when her sisters came back to the room.  
Chris had orbed into the attic to look at something again. He picked up Piper and Leo's wedding picture and stared at it again for a while. Leo orbed in by the door.  
" What are you doing up here?" he asked. Chris got startled.  
" Damn it Leo, don't sneak up on me," he said.  
" Did the sisters vanquish the Cetran demon?" Leo asked.  
" Yes," Chris said, still focusing on the wedding picture.  
" Any of them need healing?" Leo asked.  
" Wouldn't they have called you if they did?" Chris said, still not looking up.  
" Chris, put that down," Leo said.  
" Why?" Chris asked.  
" It's none of your concern. Those are up here for a reason," Leo said.  
" So, you're really going to do it? You and Piper are really going to get divorced?" Chris asked.  
" Since when is it any of your business?" Leo asked, grabbing the picture from Chris. He walked back over to the door when Chris spoke again.  
" Since I want my family back together," Chris said. Leo stopped walking and turned around.  
" What do you mean?" Leo asked.  
" I want my family back," Chris said.  
" Go back to the future then," Leo said.  
" I could never talk to you," Chris said.  
" What the hell are you talking about?" Leo asked.  
" I'm talking about the fact that-," Chris broke off at the sound of Piper coming up the stairs.  
" Chris, where have you been? I've been trying to contact you," she said. She looked at Leo. " Did he tell you?"  
" Tell me what?" Leo asked, looking at Chris.  
" That he called me Mom," Piper said. Leo's eyes widened and he stared at Chris.  
" It's true," Chris said. " I've got proof."  
" Let's see it," Leo said. Chris pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans. It was torn and a little crumpled. He handed it to Piper and she and Leo looked at it. It was a birth certificate.  
" Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt?" Piper read. They looked at Chris in shock.  
" Oh my God," Piper said. She looked faint again and Leo and Chris helped her to a chair.  
" Let me have some time to myself to think, okay?" Piper said. Leo and Chris walked out into the hall. Leo looked at Chris warily.  
" You don't believe me, right?" Chris asked.  
" No. I don't think I do," Leo said. He started to walk away.  
" You never did," Chris called after him.  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked.  
" Because I did some things you didn't like, you never trusted me or believed me. And when I told you Wyatt was in trouble, you didn't believe me. You were so mad at me," Chris said.  
" What did you do?" Leo asked.  
" I can't say," Chris said.  
" It's a bit late to be holding back information. You did just reveal that you are supposedly mine and Piper's son," Leo said.  
" Face it, Leo. You and I will never agree and you'll never trust me," Chris said. He walked away. " At least you've got one son who's not a screw up," he called back to Leo. Piper came down from the attic after that.  
" What happened?" she asked.  
" I told him I didn't believe him," Leo said.  
" Damn it Leo. He may be telling the truth!" Piper said. She looked at Leo with irritation and left. Leo stood, alone, feeling somewhat guilty.  
Phoebe and Paige were talking in the kitchen when Piper came down.  
" Hey, how are you doing?" Phoebe asked her.  
" Not so good. Chris says he's mine and Leo's son," Piper said.  
" What?" Paige asked.  
" Yeah. I don't know whether or not to believe him," Piper said.  
" So, he's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.  
" Not Wyatt. My other son," Piper said.  
" You don't have another son," Paige said.  
" Exactly," Piper said. She left the kitchen, leaving her sisters confused.  
Leo orbed into an alley to think. Could Chris have been telling the truth? The weird thing was, Chris and Leo had been getting along so well for the past few days. Now, it was back to the way it used to be. Chris was mad and Leo was wary of him again. Leo was walking down the alley when a Darklighter appeared behind him. He took aim just as Chris orbed in.  
" Behind you!" he said to Leo. Leo turned, just as the Darklighter shot. Chris waved his hand and the arrow flew into a garbage can. The Darklighter looked surprised as Chris waved his hand again and the crossbow went flying. The Darklighter disappeared and Leo looked at Chris, amazed.  
" Thanks," he said to Chris.  
" Forget it," Chris said, orbing out.  
Phoebe was cleaning up at the manor when she picked up a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and before she could read it, she was hit by a major premonition.  
Piper was lying in bed, Leo was sitting next to her and they were both smiling down at a baby. The baby wasn't Wyatt.  
" What should we name him?" Leo asked.  
" How about Chris?" Piper asked. " In honor of our fallen Whitelighter."  
The premonition ended and Phoebe gasped.  
" Oh no," she said. She ran to find Chris. 


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I promise I will post more soon. I've been swamped with work lately, but Christmas break is starting and I plan on working hard on my fics. Look for the newest chapters really soon! 


	4. Chris's Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, just my brilliant mind (pauses and waits for applause. Cricket chirps.)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to reply. Due to Xmas break, I will be adding more chapters more frequently. Stories before homework, or is it the other way around? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're the best!  
  
Chris was sitting on a hill overlooking San Francisco, thinking. He had screwed up so bad. What bothered him the most was that after he and Leo had finally been getting along, Leo distrusted him again. Chris had never had a great relationship with Leo or Wyatt. Piper was the only one who always seemed to take his side. Wyatt was constantly being mean to Chris and through several premonitions, Chris could tell that Wyatt was going to be evil. Every time he tried to stop Wyatt or tell his parents, they'd never believe him, and he would get in trouble sometimes. Chris was close with Piper, but not very close with Leo. While Wyatt took most after Leo, Chris took after Piper the most. A memory played in Chris's mind.  
  
" Mom," Chris was saying. He hurried into the kitchen where Piper was cooking. Chris couldn't have been more than thirteen years old.  
" What's wrong honey?" Piper asked.  
" It's Wyatt," Chris said. " Mom, he's using his powers for evil. I saw him."  
" It's not true," said a voice. Wyatt came into the kitchen, an evil look cast at Chris.  
" What's going on?" another voice asked. Leo came in and looked quizzically at his wife and sons.  
" Chris accused me of being evil again," Wyatt said. Leo looked sternly at his younger son.  
" Chris, what did we tell you about this?" Leo asked.  
" But it's true!" Chris exclaimed.  
" That's enough!" Leo scolded. Piper looked at him.  
" Come on everybody. Let's eat dinner," Piper said. Leo and Wyatt went into the dining room. Chris started to follow until Piper stopped him.  
" Don't worry sweetie. Everything's going to be okay," she said, giving Chris a hug.  
" Don't leave me, Mom," Chris said.  
  
The memory ended. After thinking for a while, Chris orbed back to the manor.  
" Piper!" Phoebe cried. She ran through the house, looking for Piper. She ran into the kitchen where she found Piper baking.  
" What's going on Phoebs?" she asked.  
" I just had a premonition. Apparently Chris was right," Phoebe said.  
" What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
" You and Leo were together, holding a baby-not Wyatt- and Leo asked what you should name him. You said Chris after our fallen Whitelighter," Phoebe said. " Chris is in danger."  
" Oh my God," Piper said. Chris had orbed in and was listening to the conversation between Piper and Phoebe and thought of the danger that was approaching. Chris knew what was going to happen to him. It was only a matter of time.  
" I need to talk to Chris," Chris heard Piper say. He orbed out before Piper walked into the room.  
Leo was on one of the Golden Gate Bridge towers when Chris orbed in.  
" Leo, we need to talk," Chris said.  
" Fine," Leo said.  
" Piper is pregnant," Chris said bluntly. Leo's eyes widened as he took in the news.  
" What?" he asked.  
" Piper's four months pregnant and she doesn't know it. I can't be here much longer," Chris said.  
" But," Leo said. He started to reply, but Chris orbed out.  
" Tell her," were his parting words as he orbed. Leo looked around and orbed out.  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were at the Book of Shadows, looking for a way to help Chris. Phoebe's premonition didn't give too much information about what happened to Chris.  
" All I said was "our fallen whitelighter"?" Piper asked.  
" Yeah. No idea what that was supposed to mean," Phoebe said. Leo orbed in.  
" Piper, I've got to talk to you," he said. " In private."  
Piper looked at her sisters who quietly left the attic, a bit worried at the strange look on Leo's face.  
" What's going on?" Piper asked.  
" I don't know how to say this, but.you're pregnant," Leo said.  
" What?" Piper asked, shocked by the news.  
" Chris can't stay much longer. You're four months pregnant with him," Leo repeated. Piper looked like she was about to faint. Leo helped her into a chair as she took it all in.  
" Oh my God," she said. 


	5. Ghost of a Lost Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Just the plot.  
  
A/N: First of all, thank you to all of you who reviewed. It's your reviews that keep the chapters coming. As I promised, more chapters will be added, like every day, due to Christmas break and the fact that I have nothing better to do. Merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukkah and/or Happy Kwanzaa. New chapter going to be added tomorrow!  
  
Chapter 5 Ghost of a Lost Sister  
  
Piper was sitting on her bed, thinking about what Leo had just told her. She was pregnant and she didn't even know it. Leo had explained that Chris told him about it and since Chris seemed to be right so far about everything, Piper believed him. She stood up and looked in the mirror at her tired reflection. How was she going to raise two kids now? This was all getting too complicated. Piper looked down at her dresser and at the picture of herself, Leo, and Wyatt shortly after Wyatt was born. She began to cry as she thought of happier times.  
Behind Piper, a swirl of white lights appeared. She turned around and looked in shock as the ghost of her sister Prue appeared in front of her eyes.  
" Oh my God," Piper whispered. Prue became corporeal and a smile formed on her face as she embraced her younger sister.  
" I can't believe it's you," Piper said, crying into Prue's shoulder.  
" It's okay sweetie. It's going to be alright," Prue said in that reassuring tone that had kept Piper strong all those years. All the thoughts and problems that had recently arisen were forgotten as Piper and Prue hugged.  
" Not that I'm not grateful, but what are you doing here?" Piper asked. She figured Leo must have brought Prue back for some reason.  
" I thought perhaps you needed an older sister now more than ever," Prue said. They sat on the bed and caught up on what happened in the past three years.  
" Want to meet your nephew?" Piper asked.  
" More than anything," Prue said. They went downstairs to retrieve Wyatt from the playpen. Phoebe and Paige were in the conservatory watching him. They looked up as Piper and Prue entered the room. Phoebe gasped when she saw Prue and ran to hug her.  
" Prue!" she cried. Paige stood up and took a look at the sister she had never known. Prue and Phoebe hugged tightly.  
" Prue, this is our sister Paige," Piper said. Prue looked over Phoebe's shoulder at Paige, who hung back shyly. Phoebe stepped back as Prue hugged Paige. Piper noticed how, instead of feeling awkward around Prue, like she did around Grams, Paige embraced Prue like she had known her for years. Piper picked up Wyatt and brought him over to Prue held him in her arms and hugged him tight. Leo orbed in just in time to see Prue holding Wyatt.  
" Prue, you're back," he said, shocked.  
" Wait, you didn't know? You're an Elder. I thought you sent her," Piper said.  
" Piper, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Leo asked.  
" Leo, if this is some other life changing news, I really don't want to hear it," Piper said.  
" Please?" Leo asked. Piper sighed and followed him into the kitchen.  
" What is it this time?" Piper asked.  
" The Elders wanted me to tell you that you're getting a new Whitelighter," Leo said.  
" What? What about Chris? He's in danger," Piper said.  
" I know. Phoebe told me. Chris isn't going to be reassigned. If you can handle two Whitelighters for awhile, that is," Leo said.  
" Well, who's the new one?" Piper asked.  
" Well, before I tell you, I've got a question for you," Leo said.  
" What?" Piper asked. Her eyes got wide as Leo got down on one knee.  
" Will you marry me? Again?" he said. Piper struggled to catch her breath.  
" Oh my God. You're back!" she exclaimed, kissing him passionately. Chris peeked through the door to the kitchen as he watched Piper and Leo celebrate.  
" Part one is finished," he said quietly before orbing out.  
A few days later, Piper walked to the altar that had been set up for the wedding. Prue, holding Wyatt, Phoebe, and Paige smiled from their places as bridesmaids. Grams stood behind the altar, ready to perform the ceremony. Patty, Victor, and Richard stood on the other side of the walkway, smiling as Piper made her way to the altar and stood by Leo, the same way she had done it three years ago.  
The ceremony was beautiful. During the reception, Prue and Paige spent the time catching up. Prue played with Wyatt when Paige went to dance with Richard. Phoebe and Victor danced while Patty and Grams talked too. Piper and Leo lit up the dance floor, sometimes dancing with Wyatt, sometimes just the two of them. When they were sure Wyatt was being watched, Leo led Piper into the garden, which he had decorated with Whitelighter lights.  
" Oh Leo, it's beautiful," Piper said breathlessly. She looked at her husband. " It's all going to be okay, right?"  
" Of course. We have each other. It's going to work out," Leo said. He and Piper kissed passionately in the lit garden. Piper felt like she was walking on air. Leo's words were so reassuring. Everything was going to be okay.  
Except, however, for the fact that Piper still had no idea who or what was after Chris. 


	6. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. If I did, Piper and Leo would still be together, Cole would still be alive, and Phoebe would have gotten better powers.  
  
A/N: Now we go five months into the future in this chapter. This will most likely be the climax, or at least part of it. There's a little bit of sappiness ahead, but not a lot.  
  
Chapter 6 A Meeting  
  
" Got another one!" Piper called downstairs. She and Phoebe had just vanquished another Darklighter. Leo and Paige came back to the attic now that the coast was clear.  
" Great. Where's Chris?" Paige asked.  
" He's Up There with the Elders for now," Piper said. After Piper and Leo's second wedding, they had mutually agreed to postpone their honeymoon to try and save Chris. The past five months had been almost nonstop demon hunting. Even Piper, who usually didn't like to face demons so much, was determined to save her son. They had spent most of their time vanquishing Darklighters just in case. Despite Piper's growing pregnancy and continuous warnings to relax more, she wanted to save Chris.  
" What's next?" Phoebe asked. Piper turned a page in the book.  
" Him," she said. Phoebe read the page.  
" Leader of the Libris demons?" Phoebe read. " How are we going to do that? And why vanquish them? Why would they be after Chris?"  
" I am not taking any chances," Piper said.  
" Well, how are you going to summon and vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.  
" Like this," Piper said. She threw something into a pot and waited. Sure enough, the Libris leader appeared, swinging his huge scythe.  
" Demon hide your evil face, Libris leader die and leave no trace," Piper said calmly. The Libris leader exploded and Piper turned to face Leo and her sisters, quite proud of herself.  
" Piper, maybe you really should relax. Remember what happened last time you were pregnant because of too much stress?" Phoebe asked.  
" Oh fine," Piper said reluctantly. Leo suddenly looked up.  
" I'll be right there," he said before orbing out. Phoebe and Paige left the attic with Piper.  
  
Leo orbed onto one of the Golden Gate Bridge towers. Chris was there, staring down at the water.  
" Chris, I thought I told you to stay with the Elders until it was safe," Leo said.  
" Leo, since you never trusted me after I tried to stop Wyatt, perhaps you'll trust me when I tell you that you need to let fate take over," Chris said, not looking at Leo.  
" What?" Leo asked, unsure of what Chris was trying to tell him. Chris finally turned to face his father.  
" Stop all the demon hunting. It's going to hurt Piper and the rest of this family. Would you just do this for me?" Chris asked.  
" Chris, we are not going to let you die," Leo said.  
" You have to. Let fate take over. Remember, if my future self dies, there's still time to change it," Chris said. " Just let fate run its course."  
Leo didn't know what to say. Chris was so sure of this. But how could he let his son die? Sure, it would just be Chris's future self, but according to Chris, Leo had turned his back on his younger son after he was born.  
Leo walked over to Chris and gave his son a hug. Chris seemed happy to return the hug.  
" I promise I'll be a better father," Leo said. " Things will be different."  
Back at the manor, Piper was washing dishes in the kitchen when she suddenly dropped a glass, shattering it on the floor.  
" Uh oh," she said. She knew she was in labor.  
" Phoebe! Paige!" she called before remembering that her sisters had gone out to get some things from the store.  
At the tower, Leo could hear Piper call his name. Chris heard it too.  
  
" I've got to go," Leo said. He orbed out. Chris followed him.  
Leo arrived at the manor and heard Piper calling from upstairs. He ran to her room.  
" Leo, get my sisters. Please," Piper said. " I'm in labor."  
" I can't leave you here alone," Leo said. Chris orbed in the hallway.  
" I'll stay with her. Go get Phoebe and Paige," Chris said. Leo was hesitant to leave Chris, but remembered his words at the tower.  
" Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can," Leo said. He orbed out.  
" You'll be okay. Leo will be right back," Chris said to Piper.  
" I know. I've done this before. Hopefully it won't be as bad the second time," Piper said, smiling. Chris smiled back, but it was a forced smile. Suddenly, the clock chimed eight o'clock. Each chime sounded like a death threat to Chris, as only he knew what was going to happen at the eighth chime.  
" Chris," a raspy voice said. It seemed to be coming from a corner near the window. Chris's eyes went wide as a cloaked figure slowly materialized.  
  
A/N: I know. Kind of short. But the next one will be better. That should be posted either tomorrow or the next day. 


	7. Love of a Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters. Just the plot  
  
A/N: This will most likely be the last chapter. I hope you like it. I'm considering a sequel. I apologize for the long wait, I completely forgot my story!  
  
Chapter 7 The Love of a Family  
  
Leo orbed to an alley by the grocery store. He ran inside and searched for Phoebe and Paige. They weren't there.  
" Damn it!" Leo said. He orbed out.  
Paige and Phoebe were in another alley, fighting two Darklighters that showed up.  
" Paige, watch it!" Phoebe said as one of them fired an arrow at Paige. She orbed out just in time.  
" Crossbow," she said. The Darklighter who had aimed at her looked shocked and angry when his crossbow materialized in Paige's hand.  
" Paige, get the other one!" Phoebe said as Paige tossed the crossbow to Phoebe.  
" Crossbow!" Paige said. Before it dematerialized, the Darklighter's arrow shot Paige in the arm. She fell to the ground and the Darklighters disappeared. Leo orbed in.  
" Leo, help. Paige's been shot," Phoebe said. She pulled the arrow out of Paige's arm and Leo healed the wound.  
Chris stared at the demon materializing in the corner of Piper's room.  
" What's going on Chris?" Piper asked. Chris didn't move and he didn't speak. The demon spoke in a raspy voice.  
" Think you can protect her forever? Do you think you can stop me?" the demon asked.  
" I know I can. I'll never let you hurt her," Chris said defiantly to the demon.  
" Stay out of my way Chris. You're only making this harder for yourself," the demon said. He prepared an energy ball in his hand.  
" The time has come, Chris. I will finish what I came to do," the demon said. He fired the energy ball at Piper just as Leo, Paige, and Phoebe orbed in. Chris dove in front of Piper, taking the energy ball in the chest. He fell to the floor. Not expecting Chris's sacrifice and love for his family, the demon began to howl and then his body went into violent convulsions. He exploded in a burst of flames.  
" No!" Phoebe said.  
" Chris!" Paige cried. " Leo, heal him!"  
Leo just stood still. Chris's words replayed in his head.  
" Let fate take over. Remember, if my future self dies, there's always time to change it. Let fate run it's course," Chris had said. He had seemed so serious.  
" I can't," Leo said, determined to honor his son's wishes.  
" What do you mean you can't?" Phoebe asked. She held Chris's head up as he was dying. Chris opened his eyes and looked at Leo.  
" Thank you for finally trusting me," he said weakly to his father. His eyes closed and he was gone. Chris's body vanished.  
" Oh God," Paige said quietly. " I can't believe it."  
" A little help here!" Piper yelled from the bed. Phoebe and Paige snapped from their mourning temporarily to help their sister. Leo sat by her and took her hand.  
" Alright, honey. You've got to push," Phoebe said. Piper pushed hard.  
" Okay, one more push and you're done. One big push," Phoebe said. Piper breathed and pushed hard again. As it happened when Wyatt was born, a blue light shined down on the girls and Leo. Phoebe helped the baby out and cut the umbilical cord. After clearing the baby's mouth, Phoebe wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to Piper and Leo.  
" Congratulations Mama," Phoebe said. " Wyatt's got a brother."  
" Well, I guess there won't be a debate on what to name him," Piper said as she held her son. She smiled at Leo and then her sisters.  
A few weeks later, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, baby Chris, and the spirit of Grams were gathered in the attic. Grams stood by the Book of Shadows, reading a spell.  
" I call forth, from space and time. Matriarchs of the Halliwell line. Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family spirit without end. To gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace," Grams read. Behind her, spirits of the Halliwell matriarchs appeared. Grams turned to them and spoke.  
" Another child has been born into our family, our legacy," she said. Piper handed baby Chris to Grams.  
" We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful baby boy, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us, and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Chris Wyatt Halliwell," Grams said. She hugged Chris to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Blessed be."  
" Blessed be," said the matriarchs.  
" Blessed be," Piper and Leo said together.  
" Blessed be," Phoebe and Paige said. Grams handed baby Chris to Leo and stepped back with the matriarchs.  
" Take good care of both my great grandchildren," Grams said. She and the matriarchs disappeared.  
" Come on. Let's go have lunch," Piper said.  
" I'll be right there. I just need a minute," Leo said. " I'll bring the boys."  
" Okay," Piper said. She and her sisters went downstairs. Leo held Chris for a minute.  
" I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise," he said to Chris. Despite being only a few weeks old, Chris seemed to understand Leo's words.  
" Okay. Let's go eat lunch," Leo said, picking up Wyatt. He carried his two sons downstairs. As he left, the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows glowed for a minute and then returned to normal. 


End file.
